


The definition of the word family

by BuggieBugz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Business, M/M, Slight use of homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggieBugz/pseuds/BuggieBugz
Summary: Before you read this, know that I am not the best writer - I don't consider myself good and I do this for fun. This is my first time writing for the Harry Potter fandom so I apologize in advance if they are slightly OOC.All characters belong to J.K Rowling, of course.This is unedited, I've fixed only mistakes I saw one time through. Excuse any of them that are sighted.There's also a slap and a use of the f-word homophobic slur. One time for each nearing the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, know that I am not the best writer - I don't consider myself good and I do this for fun. This is my first time writing for the Harry Potter fandom so I apologize in advance if they are slightly OOC.  
> All characters belong to J.K Rowling, of course.  
> This is unedited, I've fixed only mistakes I saw one time through. Excuse any of them that are sighted.  
> There's also a slap and a use of the f-word homophobic slur. One time for each nearing the end.

  The smell of coffee and vanilla filled the air of the small neighborhood coffee shop located on a neighboring street corner. The bell above the glass push-to-open double doors of the coffee shop let out a happy ding when a customer entered. Without a doubt, behind the counter of the busy shop, the young holder of emerald eyes stood there to greet customers as they entered.   
   

  The boy went by the name Harry Potter. A cheery young lad with a charming smile and sparkly forest green eyes. The raven haired seventeen-year-old lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. At times Harry wasn't as happy as he is now. Most times he's at home — that couldn't be the right word for it. No, it wasn't home. Harry dreaded living with his so-called family.  


  Family? Home? Were the terms being used properly? The definition of home would be a place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household — perhaps it isn't home. After all, he isn't treated like family. Family, a person or people related to one — he was related to the mutts, unfortunately — and so to be treated with a special loyalty or intimacy. He may be related to the trio but he obviously wasn't considered family. Neither would he want to be. Not with them; no, no, no. Harry imagined and he dreamed, he processed, he wondered what having an actual family would be like.   


  Certainly, a family couldn't be decided by a bit of similar D.N.A. There had to be more to it, the loyalty, the intimacy, the bond, the love. Where had all that been? Perhaps it laid with faith. Perhaps he was destined to have a real family. Could the world be so cruel to one person? It hasn't failed yet, perhaps it could. As of now, Harry wasn't to be with family but to be with family.   


  What was that saying the odd child in Harry's second year used to say? A family is through — no, that wasn't it. A family is like — that didn't sound right either. A family will find itself. Yes, that was it. Little Harry didn't understand. From what he knew he had a family. His family was nice, they gave him the privilege to clean and to have his own space. Harry had a caring family even if they yelled at him sometimes. It was all because they loved him and wanted him to improve.   


  Harry laughed and taunted himself for nights at the thoughts. His younger self-hadn't known what to think, what to believe. He'd known nothing. Nothing about family or love or loyalty. He was never given the chance to find the slightest bit of those few emotions. You'd think someone who'd gone through such hardships as a young fellow would be sour. They'd be rotten to the core because of how garbage the world has treated them. The normal, average person would be a lemon and ruin everyone's day if given the chance because of how many days the world has tortured him with.   


  Alas, Harry Potter was not a sour, bitter, cranky boy. He didn't complain about the factors in his life. He'd dealt with it for seventeen years, he could hold down another year under the misery core. One more year and he'd be free to live his own life. That was Harry's happy outlook. That is what he looked forward to. Sad isn't it, waiting impatiently to leave what is supposed to be your family? Dreading everyday you awake because you have to see your family. Harry laughed at himself. Someone would think he's crazy if he'd just say this out of context. They'd call him looney because apparently, someone's family was everything.   


  Ding. The sound rung throughout Harry's ears. Immediately he stood himself up straight and tall, well, he tried to stand tall. The world wasn't nice with his height either, only giving him five feet and five inches (roughly around 165 centimeters) of height to stand with. Harry thought the world just disliked certain people. Disliked strongly.   


  "Hello," Harry cheerfully called out to the fellow entering the shop, thought it was formally dubbed shop by Harry's managed Harry still liked to think of it more as a café. His manager just liked the way coffee shop sounded and rolled off her tongue more than coffee café. She also declared that the two words spelling were far too similar for her liking. Harry reckoned she just didn't know how to pronounce café correctly without a slight stutter. Stuttering annoyed his manager to no end.  


  Harry hadn't gotten a reply from the person that had entered the café. He glanced up from the dark spruce wood of the countertop and looked at the customer. With one glance up Harry thought his eyes would have popped out as they bestowed upon a very handsome young man. He couldn't have been much older than Harry himself.   


  The man waited before he approached the counter, seeming to await someone's arrival. Not but moments later a fare women walked into the shop and over to the boy. Her lips wore bright red lipstick to accompany her pale complexion as her hair was styled up into a rather complex looking hairdo. The duo walked up to Harry's counter, upon further inspection, Harry noted that the duo wore awfully expensive looking and formal clothes. Jewelry aligned the women's arms and hands; shining rings and golden bracelets.   


  "I feel that I am in the need of a rather tasty Caramel Latte," the women said as she glanced at Harry. Harry nodded as he scribbled that down quickly, his penmanship looking no better than chicken-scrap as he glanced up at the women.   


  "As for me," the man started as yet another ding sounded throughout the room.   


  "Draco, they've arrived. I trust you can gather my drink and come join me as they are ready. Be good for your mother and do so," the women said as she walked over to greet the new duo that entered. They also seemed to be dressed rather formal, though Harry had seen these two before.

Yes, they come around often. A rich couple they are, owning companies and such around the cities.   


  Harry looked away from the women as she and the duo sat in a booth and started to discuss topics to themselves. Harry's eyes met the other man's as he glanced up. Harry quickly looked away and back down at his paper. No, he couldn't just look into an awfully handsome stranger's eyes and not challenge the atmosphere to turn awkward. "What would you like, sir?" The words left his mouth effortlessly as his red ears hid behind his dark hair.   


  "It's quite chilling outside during this type of weather," the man said with a slight husk in his voice. Harry's knees shook slightly because stranger or not, that voice was worth falling for. "I'll simply have a hot chocolate." Harry nodded as he stupidly looked up at the taller male who stood to be around five foot nine inches (about 175 centimeters).   


  Now, it was stupid to look up at him because as soon as he did Harry's bright green eyes meet with a dark silver. Harry felt as if he was frozen in place, unable to move. The man — boy? — didn't move either. Harry's eyes examined the male's face. It might have been not the brightest of ideas, but it that thought didn't pass through Harry's head.   


  Harry didn't even try to hide the fact that he was examining the hot stranger. Some might call it 'checking someone out', but Harry definitely wasn't checking this guy out. No, no, no, he definitely didn't notice the small smirk at the corner of the guy's slim lips. He didn't take note of how his bright white-blonde hair split, partly hiding part of his left eye. Or how his facial structure was absolutely stunning. No, he didn't notice any of that.   


  Harry could have slowly and casually looked away from the guy to not be awkward, but once again that thought didn't pass through his mind. Instead, he quickly looked away and towards the piece of paper that held his awful handwriting. "I — I'll have that right up," Harry said quickly as he turned around. "Name of the order?" Harry was not going to make eye contact. Not again, not today. 

 

  "Malfoy." Harry could feel the guy's smirk. "Put Draco on the hot chocolate, if you would." Harry nodded, scribbling down the information he had just obtained.   


  "I'll be right, uh, right back," Harry ran off to the machines and started to make the two drinks. As he was making the Caramel latte another ding ran through the room. Harry didn't turn, instead,  he simply said "Hello!" As he continued to work on the drinks.   


  "Harry!" A rather offended voice called out. Harry didn't turn around, right now was not the time. "Don't ignore me you blasted idiot."   


  "I'm working right now, Dudley," Harry replied. Harry put a lid on both hot drinks and wrote the name Draco on the hot chocolate and Malfoy on the Caramel latte. Harry walked over to the counter and with a smile handed the drinks to who he assumed was Draco Malfoy.   


  "Thank you very much," Draco placed a bill on the counter and grabbed his drinks. "Harry," he said with a nod and smile as he walked towards who Harry presumed was his mother.   


  "Harry," Dudley spat again. Harry finally looked at his cousin — oh how he hated that they were somehow related. "Mother wants you home early. Father's having important guests over and wants to house spotless by five." Dudley glared at Harry with a smirk on his lips. "It's almost one now," Dudley didn't say anything else. He left.   


  Harry's mood faltered. His smile fell and was replaced with a frown. Harry sighed lightly as he called his best friend and fellow worker, Hermione. Harry walked into the backroom quickly and dialed Hermione. He messed with his fingernails as the phone rung in his ear. Moments later Hermione answered from the other line. “Hello?” Her voice called out.

 

  In the background, Harry could hear Ron mumbling. Harry bit his lip, wondering if he should just contact his manager and ask if he could shut the shop down. “Hey, um, Hermione,” Harry said quickly. “Do you think that you can take over for me? I — I know it’s your day off and all but, uh, the — the Dursley’s need me home. Apparently, they are having guests tonight,” Harry muttered into the phone. “I’m really sorry about calling you up like this. I know you have better things to do and that you want to spend time with Ron and —”

 

  “Don’t worry,” Hermione said from the other side of the line. Harry heard rustling and movement on her side. “I’ll be there in a minute, see you soon Harry.” The line went dead as Harry walked out.

 

  “Why don’t I buy you two a coffee and we talk about this deal again?” Harry heard Draco say. Harry stood behind the counter and watched as Draco stood in front of the other man and his wife. “Perhaps we moved too fast —”

 

  “No thank you Mr. Malfoy, I think it’d be better if we left, my wife and I. This deal doesn’t seem like it would be well for my company and the cooperation levels are quite low. Have a good day,” The duo left leaving Draco and his mother in the room slumped.

 

  “Well,” Mrs. Malfoy spoke as she stood up from her seat. “We have some other deals today, let’s go, Draco,” She said as she walked out, her heels making a delicate noise as she walked on the wooden floor.

 

   “Okay,” Draco picked up his drink and dropped a paper on the table. He followed his mother out the door, sending Harry a smile as he walked out. Harry unknowingly waved at Draco as he left.

 

  Harry walked over to the table that the group was just sitting at. He picked the paper up and glanced at it. His cheeks turned flustered as he read the paper in his head.

 

     _(xxx) xxx -_ xxxx _Checking a fellow out, are you? Good to know I’m not the only one interested_

_\- Draco Malfoy_

 

  A ding sounded throughout the room and Harry turned around. Hermione entered with Ron following behind her. “Why aren’t you quite flustered?” She teased as she walked over to him. Harry tried to hide the paper quickly but only managed to hide the name. “Ah, flirting with a customer while I was away?” She asked with a smirk. Harry awkwardly laughed before changing the subject.

 

  “Thank you for taking over for me,” Harry said quickly. “Once again I’m sorry about this.”

 

  “Don’t worry about it,” Hermione smiled and patted Harry’s head. “I have Ron here to keep me company. Get along now, wouldn’t want to anger the idiots.” Harry gave her a quick hug before giving Ron one as well and leaving out the door.

 

  Once Harry entered the house owned by the Dursley’s he was greeted with Petunia handing him a list. “Make sure all of that is done,” She said and walked back upstairs. Harry sighed as he looked at the list. Wasn’t this just wonderful?

 

* * *

  
  


  Harry almost thought he wouldn’t be able to finish all the chores on the list. The house was extremely messy. He had just cleaned it yesterday, how is it possible for three people to disgust a house so quickly?

 

  There was a knock at the door and Harry was about to answer it before Vernon walked out and sneered at him. “This is a very, very important meeting — do not mess anything up, Potter.” Harry sighed and stepped back. “Go clean the cabinets again and make sure the table is set,” Vernon ordered. Without any type of protest, Harry went to do as he was told.

 

  He made sure the table was set first, knowing that if it wasn’t Petunia would be angry. After everything was perfect he went back into the kitchen. He could hear the Dursley’s converse in the living room with the so-called very important guests. He heard footsteps walk into the dining room. Chairs slid across the wooden floor as light chatter filled the air.

 

  “Would you like anything to drink?” Petunia asked the unknown family. There was some chatter before Petunia entered the kitchen as well. She gathered some glasses and looked at Harry. “Grab some of these glasses and set them gently on the table next to our guests,” She said. Harry picked up three glasses carefully and followed Petunia out.

 

 “Who is this young man?” The man asked. Harry looked at the family and was rather shocked to find two people he had already seen today.

 

  “Ah, this is my nephew, he’s staying with us for now,” Petunia said with a smile. Harry nodded and placed the glasses in front of the three guests. Once again that day green eyes met silver and Harry bit his lip and held his blush.

  “Potter, why don’t you go check on the food for us?” Vernon asked. Harry knew that he was telling him to get out of the dining room. Harry nodded and walked out of the room, looking back once more to see Draco Malfoy smiling at him. Harry couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his lips as he stayed in the kitchen.

 

  Harry had made dessert himself. Petunia always had him make dessert, of course, it wasn’t because it was absolutely amazing but because she didn’t want to make it herself. That’s what she always said, but Harry knew she lied about that. She just liked Harry’s desserts.

 

  Harry picked up the plate of his lemon bars that were lightly covered in powdered sugar. He sat the plate in the middle of the table with a small smile as he went around and picked up dirty dishes. Harry found that they were talking about business deals again. Harry never really cared for all of that, he tries to ignore it.

 

  Harry picked up the last dirty dish that happened to be Draco’s. “Lemon bars?” Draco asked Harry as he looked at him. Harry nodded. “Did you happen to make them?” Draco smirked.

 

  “Perhaps I did,” Harry smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Dudley sent him a snarled look as he walked out of the dining room. He ignored his idiot of a cousin and went to cleaning the dishes.

 

  Ten minutes later Petunia let out a scream. Harry peeked around the corner and saw that there was a giant spider crawling near her foot. “Bloody Hell!” Vernon yelled. Everyone was standing up around the table, the Malfoy’s looked rather shocked but not afraid. “Who brought this into my house?!”

 

  “It was Harry! I saw him bring it in when he came in today!” Dudley accused and pointed at Harry from around the corner. Harry opened his mouth to protest but didn’t have the chance to before Petunia spoke.

 

  “How dare you! Pick it up and get it out of here, quickly!” She shouted at him.

 

  “It’s a spider — a tarantula! How am I—”

 

  “Harry Potter if you do not get this out of my sight right this instant you will regret everything you’ve ever done,” Vernon threatened. Harry looked around the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and paper plate. He walked over and carefully placed the bowl on top of the spider. He cringed as he felt it fighting against the bowl. Harry lifted the bowl slightly and slipped the plate under. Without a second thought, he lifted it and stood up, having the spider trapped. Dudley smirked at him as Harry walked towards the door. He couldn’t open it because he was using both hands to hold the spider.

 

  “Draco, my boy, go help the lad,” Mrs. Malfoy said. The taller boy walked over and opened the door for Harry.

 

 “Thank you,” Harry said as he walked out with Draco following him.

 

  “You know, the next time I was hoping to meet you wasn’t planned to be like this,” Draco smirked as they walked towards the stairs. “Shouldn’t we drop it outside?” Draco asked with an amused look. “Or is it actually your pet spider and that Dudley boy was telling the truth?”

 

 Harry laughed lightly. “No, it’s not my spider. I actually hate the things,” He told Draco as he walked up the stairs. Draco still followed. “Do you mind opening this door?” Harry asked, Draco shook his head and opened the door. Inside was probably the messiest thing Draco had ever seen and it smelt awful.

 

  “Please tell me this is not your room,” Draco gagged. Harry shook his head.

 

  “Oh no, I couldn’t live in this. It’s absolutely filthy,” Harry said as he walked over to the spider cage. “This is Dudley’s room and his spider that he bought to torment me a few years ago. I’m quite surprised that it is still living,” Harry said with a shrug. Harry dropped the spider in its cage. It jumped at Harry but hit the glass. Harry shook his head as he quickly left the room.

 

  “I didn’t know I’d be seeing you again today,” Draco hummed.

 

  “Nor did I,” Harry smiled back at him as they walked down the stairs. “That was quite nice of you to leave me your number,” Harry hummed. Draco laughed lightly.

 

  “It was quite nice of you to admire my looks with your wonderful green eyes,” Draco laughed.

 

  “Oh, I’d do that anytime. You’re quite stunning, aren’t you?” Harry asked as he locked eyes with Draco. They stood next to each other at the bottom of the stairs.

 

  “I get that a lot,” Draco said confidently. “How old are you, Harry?” Draco asked.

 

  “Seventeen, how about yourself, Draco?”

 

  “I also happen to be seventeen,” Draco stated. Somehow they floated closer to each other. “You know, you’re quite short for your age.”

 

  Harry’s face turned red. “Well, maybe it’s just that you’re a bit tall is all,” Harry argued. Draco laughed.

 

  “You’re quite adorable, Harry,” Draco mused. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

  “Thank you for the compliment,” Harry smirked lightly.

 

  “Draco—” Mrs. Malfoy turned the corner with her husband. Petunia and Vernon following her. The four stopped as they saw how close Harry and Draco were. “Oh my, do you have an interest?” His mother asked. Draco’s face flushed along with Harry’s as they stepped away from each other. Petunia and Vernon looked absolutely shocked.

 

  “Draco, mess around on your own time,” His father drawled as he glanced at the Harry Potter boy.

 

  “I — I wasn’t messing around with him. I was complimenting his lemon bars!” Draco defended. “They were quite good, were they not?” Harry wanted to snort at Draco’s poor attempt to cover up what had just happened.  

 

  “Potter, go clean the dining room,” Vernon ordered. Harry wasted no time getting up and leaving. Draco waved at him with a light smile, Harry quickly waved back and started to clean the dining room.

 

  As he placed the final dish into the sink he heard loud footsteps from behind him. Harry turned. “I don’t know what stunt you were trying to play tonight, but it better not happen again, understand? Draco Malfoy is now a business partner and you will not mess with him.”

 

* * *

  
  


    Harry: have you taken an interest in me as your mother said?

    (xxx) xxx - xxxx: i was going to ask who this was but i’ve realized it was non other than harry potter

    (xxx) xxx - xxxx: and perhaps i have. That flirting earlier wasn’t just to show off my lovely social skills.

    Harry: Yes, the best of social skills. Your mother totally destroyed you with a few words.

    Draco: we shall not talk about that

    Draco: let’s talk about something else. Mind going with me to catch a film tomorrow?

    Harry: perhaps

 

* * *

  


  Harry peeked into the living room. Vernon and Petunia were watching some television show while Dudley was eating some ice cream. Harry fixed his jacket and made sure he looked presentable. When there was a quick knock at the door Harry quickly called out, “I got it!” before running to the door. Draco was standing there with a smile on his face. Harry lightly pushed him and shut the door behind him quickly.

 

  “Wouldn’t happen to be sneaking out, would you Harry?” Draco asked.

 

  “Am I that obvious?” Harry asked.

 

  “Yes. What did you do?”

 

  “They don’t want me hanging out with you. Apparently, you’re their new business partner and they don’t want me disrupting their business duties and all,” Harry huffed. Draco laughed, that was a sound Harry probably wasn’t going to get tired of.

 

 “Well, unluckily for them, I want to hang out with a wonderful mess named Harry Potter,” Draco teased as they walked to Draco’s car.

 

* * *

  
  


  The movie was forgotten as the two teenagers looked at each other instead. Harry admired Draco as Draco admired Harry. The two haven’t done much of anything, they didn’t even pay attention to the film — it was one Draco was waiting to see as well. Looks as if Potter was more important.

 

  Sometime during the movie, Harry and Draco’s hands found each other and held one other. They were comfortable just sitting there in each other’s presence.

 

* * *

  
  


  Now they were sitting in Draco’s car again with takeout from some restaurant they passed. They were laughing at each other and getting to know each other. Harry didn’t even mind if he got in trouble for sneaking out, he’d do it all again to spend more time with Draco Malfoy.

 

  “Did your mother allow you to come here without embarrassing you?” Harry asked as he laid back into the seat. Draco huffed as he also rested in the car’s seat.  

 

  “I’ll have you know my mother doesn’t try to embarrass me…” Draco said. Harry snickered. “She just likes to make sure of things? Like —”

 

  “She likes to make sure she embarrasses her little boy,” Harry chuckled. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

 

 “I guess you could be right.”

 

* * *

  
  


  “Let me walk you to the front door,” Draco said as he stepped out of the car and to the front door with Harry.

 

  “You’re being very kind, aren’t you?” Harry smiled at the taller of the two.

 

  “You have to make a good first impression to get more dates, isn’t that right?” Draco asked with his signature smirk.

 

  “I suppose that is needed,” Harry replied casually. “It would be ashamed if someone didn’t want another date.”

 

  “You’re right, it would be,” Draco looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “Would Mr. Potter enjoy accompanying me on another date to the fair next weekend?”

 

  “He would,” Harry smiled brightly. They once again looked at each other in a peaceful daze. Draco bit his lip before he started leaning towards Harry. A wave of nervousness hit Harry as his hands became sweaty. Anxiety gathered in his chest as he leaned in as well. They met halfway and their lips touched. It was a light kiss that didn’t last more than three seconds. They looked at each other again as a smile was placed on both of their lips.

 

  “I’ll see you later, don’t forget about our date,” Draco said sternly. Harry nodded and placed a hand on the door handle.

 

 “Goodnight, Draco!” Harry called.

 

  “Goodnight, Harry.”

 

* * *

  
  


  They’ve been on many dates. Their relationship was going great and they were going on their third month together. Hermione had caught Harry and Draco kissing in the break room. She made Harry tell her what was going on. From there she told Ron and Ron told his family. It was extremely embarrassing.

 

  Harry was going to officially meet Draco’s parents tonight. Draco said they wanted to get to know his quote and quote future husband. Needless to say, Draco’s parents loved to tease and embarrass him.

 

  “Harry, come here!” Harry was called down to the living room. Harry groaned quietly as he checked his outfit again and made sure it looked okay. Draco should be here soon.

 

  “Yes?” Harry asked stepping into the living room.

 

  “I hope you aren’t trying to go anywhere tonight,” Vernon said as he looked at Harry with raised brows. The teenager held his hands behind his back. His fingernails dug into his palm causing little crescents to form into his skin. Harry’s eyes met Vernon’s as they glared at each other.

 

  “I was going to head over to the Weasley’s,” Harry lied as his green eyes stared into his uncle’s dark mean circles. “They invited me over for a film and I’ve finished my chores.”

 

  “You didn’t ask anyone if you could attend,” Vernon sneered. “You think just because you’re almost eighteen you can start going out on your own? Do you?”

 

  “I’ve never asked before. You usually don’t care as long as my chores are done,” Harry said quickly and fiercely; anger gathered in him as his uncle’s words reached his ears. Never have they wanted to know where Harry went, they simply didn’t care. They probably hoped something happened to him and that he wouldn’t return. They probably wanted him to stay where he was. They’ve never cared for Harry.

 

  “That is not true,” Vernon spat from his reclining chair.

 

  “Not true?” Harry asked, his eyes wide and voice above a whisper in disbelief. He stared at his uncle, unsure of what to think. “Not true?” Harry repeated as his tone grew angrier. “If that isn’t true then what the hell is the truth?” Harry yelled. “You’ve never cared!”

 

  “Don’t you raise your voice at me, boy!” Vernon yelled as his face grew red with anger. There was a knock at the front door. Harry took a moment, his eyes still glaring at his uncle. With a scoff, he turned and started to walk away. “Do not _walk_ out that door!” Vernon yelled. Harry didn’t stop. “Potter!” Harry shook his head. “Do not walk out that door, faggot!” For some reason that stopped him.

 

  Harry turned around. His facial expression was blank as he looked at Vernon again. Vernon was standing now, Petunia was also in the room now. Dudley was standing behind Harry. “What?” Harry asked with his head tilted. “Do not call me that.”

 

  There was another knock. “Don’t go near that door,” Vernon said angrily. “Go to your room and don’t you dare come out.”

 

  “You don’t control me,” The words left Harry’s mouth effortlessly — automatically.

 

  “You’re living under my roof. My home! Respect me and be grateful that you’ve even living today!” Vernon yelled.

 

  “You can’t expect me to respect you if you don’t let me be myself!” Harry yelled. After years and years of living quietly he was finally speaking his mind and actually giving them a piece of his mind. “I’ve been working and paying bills as well because of you lot! As soon as I was old enough you had me get a job and help out. I’ve been doing my part. I could’ve rented my own flat by now but I need permission to do so!” Harry’s face was red now. His lungs feeling heavy as his adrenaline pumped in his veins.

 

  The front door opened, Harry heard it. Vernon approached Harry. Harry knew he should move, yet his feet were planted. Legs unresponsive as Vernon got closer with each heavy step. Vernon was standing before Harry, hand raised as it quickly came to connect with Harry’s face.

 

  Harry’s eyes shut quickly as he braced himself. He heard a heavy slap in the room but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw white-blonde hair standing in front of him. A giant red handprint on his cheek. Vernon was frozen. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and lead him outside. Harry slammed the door behind him.

 

  “Bloody hell, Draco, are you — are you okay?” Harry asked worriedly as he held his boyfriend’s face in his hands. Draco hissed as Harry’s gentle hand met with his soon-to-be-bruised cheek.

 

  “I’m fine. Are you okay? I heard yelling and didn’t know what the bastard was doing,” Draco said as he looked into Harry’s eyes.

 

  “I can hold my own,” Harry mumbled as he hugged Draco tightly. Draco hugged him back as they stood there in silence for a few moments. “Aren’t your parents expecting us?” Harry mumbled into Draco’s shoulder.

 

  “Yes,” Draco said with a light sigh. “Let’s get going. Once we arrive I’ll explain what happened — they’re sure to ask.”

  


* * *

  
  


  Harry spent the night with the Malfoy’s. His parents were infuriated, it being an accident or not that he hit their son. The deal was called off and Vernon lost a giant deal. He blamed Harry for it. Harry wasn’t surprised when he returned and was yelled and cursed at by the Dursley’s. What did surprise him was that his items were outside in the garden. Draco must have also noticed as he dropped Harry off because he was now out of the car standing outside the house. He watched as Harry was yelled at.

 

  “You are not allowed back in this house!” Petunia yelled at him. “We will not support a rebel — just like your mother you are! It will not be tolerated any longer!”

 

  “Out and away with you! Never again shall you be around here!” Vernon yelled. Dudley was snickering and teasing Harry. Harry would have been terrified and humiliated if he were alone when this was happening.

 

  “Have fun finding somewhere that will support you like we did,” Petunia growled. “You’ve lost your family.”

 

  “Family,” Harry said. “A family loves and cares for one another. After all my time living here I’ve never felt like a part of this so called family. I’ve been waiting until I could finally leave.”

 

  “You won’t survive by yourself,” Vernon said with a smirk. “No one will take in a rotten teenager.”

 

  “Harry,” Harry turned around and saw that Draco was holding his hand out to him. Everyone looked at the boy. “There’s an extra room at my manor,” Draco smiled at him. Harry’s eyes brightened as he grabbed Draco’s hand and hugged him. Without a second thought, Harry and Draco started packing Harry’s things into Draco’s car from the garden.

 

  Vernon slammed the door shut.

 

  

* * *

 

 

   When they turned eighteen Draco and Harry had their own flat and started their own lives.

 

   Their own story together.

 

  Their adulthood together.

 

  Their own family with each other.

  
  
  
  
  


    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you somewhat enjoyed this random piece of work. Have a good day and or night if you are a late night reader like myself.


End file.
